The present invention relates to an adjustable radiator grill arrangement for a motor vehicle, comprising at least one air channel, through which an air flow for the incident flow of a radiator can be guided, having a first grill element and a second grill element, which are moveable relative to one another, in order to open or to close the air channel, wherein the first grill element comprises a closing edge, which is disposed at a distance from a counteredge when the air channel is opened and adjacent to the counter-edge when the air channel is closed.
In the wake of tighter provisions relating to exhaust emission standards and climate protection it is necessary to undertake structural measures not only on the engines themselves but also on their immediate surroundings. Thus engine insulation measures are proposed, which considerably reduce the warm-up phase of internal combustion engines. Work is furthermore in progress towards solutions aimed at improving the aerodynamic characteristics of motor vehicles. A further aspect is the reduction of the noise level that results due to a closed engine compartment.
In vehicles, one such major effect can be obtained in the area of the radiator grill. It has thus emerged, for example, that a closed radiator handle can afford considerable improvements in the drag coefficient.
Many such solutions have already been proposed in the past, for example a radiator grill which serves to protect the radiator from stone strike.
It is furthermore known that a closed radiator grill need not adversely affect the cooling efficiency. Only in a few operating states of the vehicle is it necessary to provide the radiator with a direct incident air flow, for example in prolonged traffic congestion or in hill-climbing.
A further problem is the fouling of the radiator grill arrangement and/or of a radiator located behind it due to other contamination, such as insects, for example. This too can lead to blockages and hence to malfunctions of the radiator grill arrangement.